


Leaking

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [48]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Allergies, Gen, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: (Originally written for ikiracake on Tumblr, now archived on the AO3.)Sam made poor real estate choices.





	

“Why is he… leaking?” Quorra asked after a long moment.

Sam continued trying to blow his nose for a minute more, then scrubbed harshly at his face with the tissue.

Tron shrugged, then plucked the saturated tissue from Sam’s hand, and replaced it with a fresh one and returned to Quorra’s side. “Unknown; he was operating normally yesterday.”

Quorra nodded slightly in acknowledgement, and both programs cataloged the abnormalities of Sam’s appearance once again.

He was leaking from four locations, all of which had localized increases in red hue and surface area, there was some unidentified interference in his audio output, and he periodically winced in pain.

“Should I call Alan?” Quorra whispered, growing more worried as the abnormality persisted.

Tron opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again as Sam gestured him over. Purring softly, he bent close to listen as Sam tried to explain what was happening, motioning vaguely with his phone. Tron took the phone from him carefully, and began reading through the illustrated article while Sam resumed his efforts to keep his airways clear.

Finished, Tron set the phone down, then looked at Sam. “Is the item present currently?”

Sam nodded, then wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand miserably, and croaked out a reply. “Bathroom. Behind the mirror.”

Tron nodded, then looked to where Quorra was waiting anxiously. “Please retrieve a glass of water?”

Quorra nodded, then slid down the ladder and hurried into the kitchen. By the time she’d found and filled a glass with water, then carried it back up the ladder, Tron was seated beside Sam on the bed, examining a small, thin, purple-pink box.

Somewhat impatiently, Sam traded the box for his again-saturated tissue, carefully extracting two pink capsules from a sheet of silver. Quorra handed over the glass when he gestured to it, then sat beside Tron as they watched the User swallow the pink capsules and approximately 46.7% of the water.

“Stupid ragweed,” Sam grumbled.

Tron handed Sam another tissue.

Quorra picked up Sam’s phone to look over the article still pulled up on the screen, then moved for the nearest window.

She returned four minutes later to find Sam slumped against Tron’s shoulder, still wiping at his face while Tron purred softly and stroked a hand through his hair.

“You should come stay at my apartment, or go work on the Grid,” Quorra declared, then began searching for something to carry some of Sam’s belongings in.

Sam peeked at her with reddened eyes, and vigorously blew his nose again. “Why?”

“The vegetation around your building is about 64% annual ragweed plants.”

Sam groaned, but didn’t object when Tron dropped a kiss on the top of his head and got up to start packing.


End file.
